


Ryden Vampire AU

by dresdendisco



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dresdendisco/pseuds/dresdendisco
Summary: Well, exactly what the title says. I couldn't think of a title nor have I ever written a vampire fic before so this was surely something.I know nothing about vampires so I made things up, haha. Enjoy!
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Kudos: 6





	Ryden Vampire AU

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I apologise for any spelling mistakes and such! I'm British but tried to write it American. I also know nothing also schools/colleges/timetables so...
> 
> 2\. The point of views changed a lot... My bad. 
> 
> 3\. It does move very quick, I'm sorry. I tried, haha.

*  
Being a vampire as well as being in college wasn't his plan. Hell, why would it be? He had no choice in who his parents were and who he then grew up to be. 

His mother was an average human, she had an average life. She was living in a small house with a small dog just trying to get by. Until, well, his father moved to Vegas and his mother was putty in his hands. 

His father was a vampire, hence his sharp teeth. He liked to smile a lot, he was an optimistic person but it was hard trying to cover his teeth so most of the time he done a closed-lipped awkward smile. 

No-one on campus knew he was a vampire. They'd all freak out, probably get burnt at the stake or whatever weird shit people believed in about vampires nowadays. Actually, the only person who knew was Jon Walker. 

Jon was a social butterfly, he loved everyone and everyone loved him. His fashion sense was beyond odd - really, he wears nothing but flip flops - but that made Jon, Jon. 

He feared his secret accidentally spilling from Jon's lips but deep inside he knew Jon wouldn't. It didn't stop him from continuing to fear it, however. 

Apart from that, his life is average. He is an eighteen year old boy was Las Vegas, Nevada. He lived with his parents and four other siblings, he has a dog called Dylan and lives in a basic house with a front garden where his mother fusses about with the plants all day. 

Except, he's actually like two-hundred years old in vampire years and fortunately, none of his other siblings are vampires. Other than that, his life is average. 

*

Hi, my name's Brendon Urie and I'm a vampire hopelessly in love with a human. Despite my mother and father having a successful marriage and many children, it wouldn't work for me. For starters, I'm gay and maybe my father managed to sweep my mother off her feet, it just wouldn't work for me. 

Anyway, his name is Ryan Ross. He's a year older than me and like Jon, he's got a peculiar fashion sense but he makes it work. He wears a lot of pinstripe clothing, a lot of makeup and he always has his hair in a sort of 'hawk type-of-thing. It would look ridiculous on anyone else but Ryan, Ryan could wear clothing from five-hundred years ago and he'd look great, fantastic, sexy. 

I could talk for days about him but I don't have that time. Jon knows I like Ryan and he's been trying to hint at Ryan that I might possibly like him (more than acquaintances - we're not friends, I've talked to him like once but there's just something about him that attracts me to him). 

Ryan's popular - beyond popular - so he'd never give more than a look and a few words. I'm not popular, no, my only friend really is Jon but Jon is everyone's friend so it doesn't really count. 

To feed my hunger, I need blood and well, well no-one knows your a vampire, you can't just feed off of anyone. When desperate times call for desperate measures, I'll occasionally eat a bird, maybe a cat. They never taste nice - they taste vile, in case you want to know - but it's the only thing that would fuel my hunger. It's also hard to feed off people because they'll also turn into a vampire. When I drink blood, some of my vampire DNA will travel into the animal. I never drink the blood so I kill the animal but because some DNA gets into the cat or dog, they turn into some weird fucked up bird/cat vampire thing. It's kind of scary how they turn out. 

Sometimes, I daydream about sinking my teeth into Ryan's neck. My teeth sinking into the soft, pale flesh and him moaning out. Well, he could scream too but I hope he's not that type of person.

I always get called out in class in the middle of my daydream, it pisses me off but I'd rather get pissed off than get hard in English class.

*

Ryan's not the type of person to just saunter up to your table and plop down. He could, he's got that sort of power, no-one would complain, no-one would mind.

Except well, he's just sauntered up to the table where Jon and I are sitting and plops down into the spare chair. Ryan's kind-of friends with Jon. They meet at Starbucks, where Jon works, and they'll talk but they don't talk a lot in school which is why it also surprises Jon slightly.

"Hey," Ryan starts, "you don't mind me sitting here do you?"

Jon shakes his head, "No, man. It's fine."

Ryan nods and turns his head towards me.

"I believe we've only talked once. I'm Ryan, and you are?" He smiles this gorgeous smile, pearly white teeth shining through thin, pink lips. 

I freeze for a second, and do my awkward closed-lipped smile (to hide my fangs, remember?) and stick my hand out.

"Hey, I'm Brendon. Brendon Urie."

From the corner of my eye, I see Jon smirking. It's like he's been waiting for this, waiting for me and Ryan to finally talk properly, waiting for us to get together - which is absurd and he knows that.

Ryan smiles again and turns back to Jon, talking about some sport I have absolutely no clue about. I don't do sport, we don't go together.

Suddenly, Jon is getting up with no explanation and quickly saying 'good-bye's before he's rushing out the cafeteria doors. I don't know why he rushed out but I freeze slightly when I realize I'm left alone with Ryan.

I look and see he's smirking right at me.

"So, Brendon. I know about your little secret," Ryan whispers and I'm stuck, I can't move.

"M-My secret?" I ask, which does nothing but increase the size of Ryan's smirk.

"Yes," Ryan smirks. "Jon told me. It's okay, he didn't tell anyone else but I'm intrigued. It's interesting, you know. I thought vampires existed thousands of years ago but here you are. Wow, I'm talking to an actual vampire."

I don't know what to say, so I say nothing. For some reason, Jon told Ryan. It was probably so Jon could try and get us together so he spills my fucking secret. It's funny, almost. Well, no, it's not funny but I find it funny. Ryan knows I'm a vampire because Jon told him I was all because he wants us to be together.

Who knows, Ryan might've told his friends too, I can never be too sure but when his lips brush my ear and my breath hitches, I know he's the only one that's been told. I can trust him.

*

For the next few weeks, Ryan will send me these small, short looks. His friends look at Ryan weird now. Ryan's talking to an outcast, well, not talking but they can see he's giving me weird looks.

It is weird though, ever since Ryan found out I'm a vampire, he can't seem to get enough. He'll sit next to me at lunch and push right up close to me. His hand would squeeze his inner thigh when he leaned against a specific place and he'll gently bite his lip.

Ryan looks hot doing this, it's hard not to fuck him there and then but he knows fucking him would do neither any good.

Ryan's eyes would sometimes darken when looking at me for too long. I know because I'm always looking at him - not in a creepy stalker way - but we just seem to be sneaking looks at each other a lot now.

One day, at lunch, Ryan comes over again and he's practically sitting on my lap. He started sitting with us just over a month ago and we talk everyday. He gave me his number and we'll talk about whatever comes into our heads.

Anyway, he's basically sitting on my lap. He's looking at me with brown eyes that are dark. His eyes are normally a honey brown color but now they're dark.

Instead of his hand creeping up his inner thigh, his long fingers are dancing up the seam of my tight jeans. I can feel my dick twitching in my jeans and so can Ryan by the way he's now got a smirk plastered on his face.

"T-Tonight, come over. My p-parents aren't in and my siblings are out," I whisper in his ear, my breath coming out in puffs. He nods his head jerkily and fuck, an hour and he'll be mine.

*

The house goes terribly slow, like it's taunting me. All throughout the last class, Ryan kept looking behind at me and biting his lip and it was difficult trying to hold in moans.

Maybe we're going too fast, it's been a month, we're not even officially dating - no-one had asked the other out - and yet all I want to do is rip off his stupid newsboy cap, get rid of his ridiculous clothes and mess his faux-hawk up and proceed to fuck him against the wall. I want to bite him too, sink my teeth into his neck, imagining the moans spilling from his mouth.

I inwardly groan and look at the clock to see we have five more minutes. I start to pack up my stuff and when the bell rings, I jump out of my seat and head towards my car where I see Ryan already leaning against it.

We quickly get into the car and I thank God that my house is only a couple of minutes drive as Ryan is basically fucking the air.

Arriving, I open my door, grab Ryan's hand, lead him inside into my bedroom and push him against the door and begin to hungrily kiss him. Our tongues swipe together and I make sure to keep my teeth away.

Ryan's making these small noises and whimpers as he begins to grind on me. I stare at him as I make my way to my knees, his mouth hangs open and I'm the one smirking now.

My hands appear at his zippers, with fluid motions, I'm unzipping them and pulling down his pants. I lift my hand to my face, licking my palm and Ryan's head falls back, hitting the door.

I wrap my hand around his dick, just going up and down, up and down until his hands make his way into my hair and pulls on it.

I know that we need to do this right now and he whimpers as I remove my hand but quiets down when I start to hungrily kiss his mouth, trailing down to his neck, leaving small butterfly kisses.

He puts his hands on the back of my head so my face is pressed against his neck, still kissing there. He moans and tilts his hips up, his bare cock rubbing against my rough denim.

I'm able to slip away and make my way to my drawers where I pick out a condom as well as lube.

Ryan's already turnt towards the door, his pants halfway down his legs, ass in view and hard cock pressed tightly against himself and the door.

I'm quick to rid myself of my pants and push Ryan forward slightly so his ass sticks out more. I'm quick to lube up two of my fingers and one begins to prod at his entrance.

"Hey, Ry, relax," I whisper against his shoulder, pressing a kiss whilst he whimpers.

I slowly get a finger in and move around, trying to find his prostate. He tilts his head around to face me and breathes out, "More, fuck. Brendon. More, now, please,"

He's begging and it's turning me on so I add my other finger and begin to scissor him with both my fingers. He hums and sighs and arches his back to his ass sticks out more.

I add more lube and add a third finger, his breath hitches and I finger-fuck him hard, quick, fast and his body bangs on the door, moans spilling from his mouth.

When I find his prostate, his eyes roll into the back of his head and cries out, "Fuck. Now. Fucking hell, Brendon, now. Please."

I'm quick to agree, I pull the condom on and apply lube before stroking myself a few times.

I line myself up against his hole and begin to push in slowly. "Ry, relax."

His shoulders aren't so tense and even though I've just stretched him, he's still tight as fuck.

The warmth and tightness are making my eyes roll into the back of my head and I grip his hips, tight. I slowly pull out, change the angle slightly and slam back in.

From the profanities spilling from Ryan's mouth, I can tell I hit dead on and as I continue to pull out and slam back in, the moans and cries get louder.

"R-Ry, I-I'll bite your neck. I w-won't be able to stop. Y-You gotta be sure, promise m-me," I manage to somehow say. How I managed to say a couple of sentences, I don't know but I need Ryan to know what he's about to get into.

"Oh, fuck. Bren, bite m-me. F-Fuck. Bite me hard." Well, that's all it takes as my pelvis continues to slam into his ass and my right hand slithers across his stomach and reaches his dick, tugging hard.

My mouth makes its way to his neck and as I open my mouth, Ryan's moans are more guttural and as I feel him coming on my hand, I sink my teeth into his neck.

It goes in smoothly, his blood is much better than those of a bird's or a cat's. It's good, delicious and I can't get enough. My mouth stays there for a little longer as I climax inside of him. When I feel wetness on my hand, I realize Ryan's come again. From being bitten.

I remove my teeth and Ryan almost falls to the floor. I'm quick to grab him and hold him close. His eyes are beginning to shut and I push back his sweaty hair.

I know that even after one bite, a human can turn into a vampire, it's what happened to my father. However, my father never bit my mother that's why she's still a human.

I don't get a lot of this vampire stuff but I know that one turns into a vampire only after being bitten. I didn't have to bite Ryan but Ryan was willing and his neck just looked so delicious.

Ryan's now laying limp in my arms. His eyes are shut and his lips are losing slight discoloration. Looking at his neck, I can see two small holes that are already beginning to heal, beginning to close up as if they were never there.

Looking at the time, I see it's almost half-six. What we've been doing in all that time, I don't know but I pick Ryan up and lay him on my bed.

I fasten his zipper up and continue to look at him as his face grows paler. Ryan was already a pretty pale person so this isn't much of a difference. You'd only notice if you were a close friend because you would realize if the color of your best friend's skin is paler than before, or, if you were a vampire. Vampires just notice everything. Every small, miniscule thing.

I put my finger underneath his nose to check if he's still breathing and I feel that his breath is getting shallow. By morning, he'd be a full-on vampire. Fangs, full discoloration, everything.

With this in mind, I'm wrapping my arms around Ryan, pulling him close and pulling the covers on top of us. I lay my head on his chest and find that his heartbeat is also slowing down.

I smile slightly and drift off to sleep.

*

Waking up, Ryan isn't bothered much. He's got fangs, he's paler than he usually is and the side of his neck tingles. When brushing fingers across it, he shivers and his eyes roll back into his head slightly.

He knew this would happen and he's not too bothered by it. He looks down at Brendon and smiles.

Brendon's fast asleep and Ryan's brushing his cheek gently.

Feeling his wrists, Ryan finds he has no pulse and putting his hand over his heart, he feels nothing. This makes him smile wide.

Maybe this wasn't exactly how he planned to live the rest of his live - forever - but instead he smiles.

He knows he'll have to get used to this. There's a lot of things he'll have to get used to and there's some thing he can't do anymore but he'll cross that bridge when it comes to it.

Instead, he lays down on Brendon's silent chest, closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was shit, definitely not my best but I've never written anything like this before...


End file.
